Just Our Luck
by Nekomimi XD
Summary: *grins* Pairs Regular: Blossom/Brick Bc/butch bubbles/boomer! There will be violence and surprises! So Ooooooh Aaaaaaaaaaaaah Wooooooooooow!And trust me this is gonna be some kind of story so...read.. it would be the best thing in your life! Trust meh!XD
1. Chapter 1

Normal Pov:

Bubbles was making (more like trying) breakfast, while Blossom was trying to wake up Buttercup.

"BC WAKE UP!" screamed Blossom as she banged on the door

Bc snored even louder. Blossom pulled her Fist back and it started glowing Pink.

"I'll give you to the count of 3 Bc!" she warned

Bc immediately stop snoring and get up from her bed holding her covers.

"You wouldn't Dare!" she Called back.

"Wouldn't I"

"But, this will be like the 18th time you broke down my Door!!!"

"3"

"No wait blossom…WAIT!"

"2"

"No no no no no I am coming!"

"2 and a half….1!

BC tried to get out of her bed but she got tangled up in her blankets and fell on the ground.

"TIMES UP! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! Blossom Yelled.

"NO WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Bc pleaded and tried to get untangled.

Blossom punched down the Door and it hit the other side of the wall made a Hole and fill outside.

"Damn….too late..." Bc groaned and smack her forehead. Blossom grinned and walk up to Bc. "Hey ya Bc…why are you laying down? Bc shot a Death glare at Blossom. "Oh wouldn't you like to know to know….." Blossom started laughing "Anyways Bc…time for school!" Bc looked back up at Blossom "I don't wanna go to schooooooool it's a waste of time!!!!"

Blossom laughed again. " Oh honestly, School can be Exciting and fun and learning can be soo Stupendous"

Bc struggled to get untangled. " Nu uh , Learning burns, plus school is not Fun nor Exciting! Its Torture and BORING!"

Blossom was about to Say something but she Smelt something Burning! "Do you smell that?"

Bc sniffed the air. " Smells like something is Burning…." Blossom and Bc suddenly Froze. A sweat drop came down behind their heads. Bc looked over at Blossom "Blossom…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME THAT BUBBLEBRAIN IS NOT COOKING JUST LET ME HEAR THOSE WORDS"

Blossom just fell over. " I forgot that Bubbles said she wanted to cook today…"

Bc groaned. "Bubbles is making breakfast ,we have to go to school, CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORST! Blossom shrugged.

" Oh Shoot BUBBLES MAKING BREAKFAST MEANS I HAVE TO GET THE FIRE HOSE! Blossom jumped through the hole in Bc room.

Bc was still tangled in her blankets. "Hey blossom thinks you can help me?"

Blossom Flew back into Bc room with the Hose. "Okay I am ready!"

Bc look up at Blossom. "Little help here" Blossom lifted Bc up and flew down stairs. "This is not what I had in mind blossom" Blossom dropped Bc on the ground.

"Ugh……ow"Bc groaned. Downstairs was filled with Black smoke. "Man…Bubbles is really trying to burn the hose down But, lucky I got the hose here." Blossom chimed.

"ALRIGHT LET IT RIP" Bc called out. Blossom started Blasting the Kitchen with the Water. "Annnnnnnnnnnnnd that's good" Bcsaid.

Blossom walked into the kitchen and well Bc just crawled like a worm into the kitchen. "Bubbles…where are you?" Blossom said concerned.

"HEY BUBBLES BRAIN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"Bc and Blossom looked around in the kitchen for their Blonde sister. Suddenly they found Bubbles standing there walking toward them all Dripping wet. Her make was messed up and she had a look that could kill. BC and Blossom started too freak out!

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH" they both screamed then Blossom shot Bubbles with the Fire hose again.

"WELL YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT! IT'S ME BUBBLES?!" she screamed. Blossom stopped hitting her with water.

Bubbles POV

I was making Breakfast while Blossom went to go wake up Bc. I not much of a good Cook but I am pretty good. I took out the recipe book and looked up Pancakes and bacon. "Hmm…Okay let's see" I got out the pancake mix and the bacon and also the two frying pans

"okay step one pour pancake mix into a bowl" I got out a bowl and poured the pancake mix in. " that was easy…Step two pour in some water or milk depending on which kind of pancake mix you have."

I looked look at her pancake mix box. "Well it doesn't say…but I do like water and milk…..so I will just put in both!" I grinned. I started pouring in some milk then water. I look back at the recipe book. "Okay now Stir" I read.

I got out a spoon and started stirring. I kept stirring till it was like batter. Then I heard Blossom voice "I'll GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE" I giggled I could even hear Buttercup snoring even louder. I stop stirring and put on the stove. I put the two pans on there. I took out the bacon.

"Hmm…I seen professor do this a millions time I know I can do it". I grinned and open the package. I put it 7 strips of bacon on one pan then I poured some batter on the other. I thought this was gonna be easy!

Ten minutes later:

GAH!" I shirked. "Cooking really is dangerous and hard!" I was sweating and trying to flip the pancakes and fry the bacon. "Oh man I really don't it know" I ran over to the Ceiling fan to tried to turn it on but on my way there I slipped on water someone spilled. "UGH!" I screamed. "Can this seriously get any worst for me" I called out still laying on the floor.

Then the Smoke detected went off and the kitchen started filling up with smoke. I sighed "I had to say something….just terrific…."Then I shot back up and ran over to the stove. I pulled pout the two pans. Then the pancakes and the bacon caught on fire. "This seriously is not my day" I called out again.

I looked around cause really I didn't know what to do next. Then I turned around and though. _Maybe I can run upstairs and show butters and Bloss and maybe they can help me!!!_ I started walking out of the kitchen then out of nowhere I was getting HIT NOT SPRAYED WITH WATER!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOP STOP STOP" I tried to Scream. But since my mouth was open water came flying in my mouth. Then the water stopped. I Saw Bloss and Butters staring at me then I shot them a death glare and started walking toward them and raised my pans in the air.

Then For some Darn reason they screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Then Bloss fired me with the fire hose again then this time I went flying across back to the kitchen.

"Ugh" I grunted. "WELL YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT! IT'S ME BUBBLES! Thankfully Bloss stopped.

"Opps" Said blossom and Bc.

I just sat there then I started to get up. Then I looked at myself then started laughing. Then looked at me funny then they started laughing too. I looked over at buttercup.

"Hey butters why are you trying to be a worm?"I asked. Butters just groaned and said

"Trust me you don't wanna know" I just grinned. Then my eyes sparkled.

"Oh yeah guys I made you all breakfast" they looked at the some of the pancakes and bacon that was on the floor then just gave me a weird smile. "Oh don't worry; I put some on the pancakes and bacon in the microwave for safe keeping. Then looked like if they froze when shocked looks on their faces. Butters tried to crawl away. I jumped on her back and sat down on her.

I smirked and said "Where do you think yooooooooooour going Butters? I said sweetly.

Butters looked up then sighed "Uh no where I just had to uh….go take a shower and get ready…maybe."

I got all bright and bubbly "Oh okay" I got off her and then I Stood her up and pulled on one part of her bright green blanket with a picture of Gir on it. I grinned and pulled it and she started to spin around and when the blanket was off she started spinning incredible fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH Curse you Bubbles!!!" she called out. Blossom walked over to her and stopped butters when I giggled. Buttercup took one step then fell over. I squatted down and looked at her eyes spinning round and round.

I giggled even harder and so did Bloss. I Got up and started skipping to my room. When I got to my room, I changed out off my other clothes into a cerulean blue tang top and I put on a plaided blue shorts. I was wearing the same outfit before but now my Shorts have bubbles on the back like Blossom has her on the back of her shorts but said Blossom and it was pink.

I grinned then I looked in the mirror.

"AAAAAAAH" I screamed.

I looked kind of terrible so I wiped off the makeup and decided I looked cuter without it. I just put some clear lip-gloss on my lips then I looked at my hair. I took a deep breathed then I made a little tornado. Me and my sister make little tornados when it necessary. I putted it up and throw it at my hair. _Now that was I call an instant hair dryer heh heh_!

I took out my brush and started brushing my hair. Then I tied it into my Regular cute Pigtails and tied in sky-blue ribbons in each one.

I always looked pigtails even as a little kid now that I am 15 I still love them! THEY RULE! I grinned at myself then started walking back downstairs and glance at the cloak.

_Hmmm….we have only a few more minutes till the first day of high school…._ I gulped._ Maybe I might enjoy school like I did in middle school! Yea maybe!_


	2. Chapter 2

Nekomimi: So how'd you guys like the first Chapter?

Bubbles: HOW COME I GOT HIT WITH THE FIRE HOSE?!

BC: I don't know Bubbles it was pretty funny to be

Bubbles: *growls* Shut up Buttercup

Bc: WTF O_o did she just growled at me

Nekomimi: HAHs HAHs She growls at yous

Blossom: Neko no offence you need to pull that Fanged out tooth out

Nekomimi: *panics* HU? NOOOOOOOOOOOs!

Bc: She is right; You end a lot of thing with S cause of the fanged tooth

Nekomimi: Pfts….imma keep it! ITS MEGAS COOLS

Bubbles:*whispers to Bc* Get the pliers…..

Nekomimi: I HEARD THAT NO NO NO NO NO! _

Blossom: Remember Neko the fang girl doesn't own anything

Buttercup: GET OVER HERE NEKO!

*Neko takes off running then starts to fly*

* * *

Bc: didn't see that coming

Buttercup POV:

Damn that Bubble brain and damn her stupid food! I ran up stairs into the bathroom and I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and brushed my short shoulder length hair and change into my Jersey light Green shirt with my name and Gir on the back and my darker green cargo capris all in 2 minutes. I walked out of the bathroom and went into my room. I put on my green Gir string backpack and put on my high-tops shoes. I ran out of my room and slid down the rail downstairs. I saw Blossom on the kitchen table looking at the thing bubbles calls food on the table. I sat next to her.

"Hey Bloss, are you really gonna eat that poison bubbles calls food?"I smirked.

"Shut up Bc" she said back.

"Well, this is the thanks I get for trying to save your life and be the nice caring sister that I am, I for one Am ashamed!" I took out a tissue and faked crying . Blossom coughed loudly after she said that.

"Nice caring sister…funny "Blossom fake coughed again. I smirked again "hey Blossom I dare you to eat one bit of Bubble' so called breakfast!!" I grinned as blossom froze.

"You gotta be kidding me….do you hate me that much Bc" She asked me. I faked yawned. "Come one red, just one little bite never know tell you try it! I said back. She smirked then turned back to me. "You have to take a bit too" I frozed.

"You can't be seriously...HELLO I KINDA HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE HERE! I yelled out. Blossom shrugged "So…what you scared Tough girl" I started to turn red.

"HELL, let's get this show on the road!" I took out a fork and put up some bacon. I starting putting the pancake toward my mouth but the bacon turned into ashes and fall on the ground. "What the hell?"I said.

Blossom cut a piece of the pancake and put it into her mouth. "BLECH!" I screamed. Blossom send a shiver down her spine turn blue and fell on the ground.

I slammed my fork down. "FUCK THAT I AM NOT GOING TO KILL MYSELF EATING BUBBLES COOKING!"

"Hey my cooking does not Kill!"Bubbles walked into the kitchen wearing the almost same outfit as blossom and me _erm sort of_. "Uh huh look it almost killed Blossom" I pointed at blossom on the floor.

"Nu uh, I bet it will taste good to me!" I rolled my eyes" Yea, to yooou." I laughed. Bubbles stop me a glare. "Wanna bet it doesn't taste good?" she said. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"What's there to bet, Blossom is on the floor knocked out cause of your cooking!"I started to laugh again. But stupid me I wasn't paying attention when bubbles picked up the fork and picked up a piece of a pancake and shoved it into my mouth.

"GAH! OH MY GOD I SWALLOWED IT NOW I AM GONNA DIE!" I screamed. I turned blue and collapsed next to blossom.

"You guys are overreacting…..watch" I peeked open an eye and watch bubbles shove a pancake in her mouth. "Blech…the shewitch ate her own poison." I watch Bubbles spit out the food.

"Yuck…..I mean…it taste great..."She said. I knew she was lying. I got up and so did blossom. "Alright guys it time for school."Blossom said cheerfully. I groaned. "School is gonna suck, I just know it!" Bubbles giggled.

"Okay, I am gonna call professor and tell him we are going to school now kay guys?"blossom said as she pulled out her Pink cherry blossom cell phone. We nodded once. After she finished telling him we all walked out the door.

"Hey should we take the bus or just Fly to school"? I asked. Blossom looked over at the bus stop. "Hmm…I think we can fly to school...cause I don't really want to sign autographs. Bubbles giggled her bubbly giggle.

"Alright let's go" Bubbles yelled. We started taking off in the air. "Gah! School is gonna suck I just know it."

Somewhere else in the air:

Normal Pov:

"THIS SUCKS SO MUCH!!!"Butch screamed as loud as he could. Brick rolled his eyes. "I know this sucks but that mangy Ape told us we have to go to school."

"Damn that Monkey" Butch growled. "Tell me again why we have to go to school?" Boomer said.

"Because Boomer, he said that We aren't really doing again thing in the house and you two are complete idiots and need an education." He smirked.

Boomer and butch turn red "HEY!" Brick shrugged it true. Boomer rolled his eyes and butch reframed from tackling his brother down to the ground.

"Anyways, let's just try to get through this." Brick said. Butch just rolled he eyes. "I AM REALLY GONNA HATE SCHOOL! He groaned.

Then he stopped flying and he could have sworn he saw 3 lights below them heading in the same direction they were going.

He shook his head. "No I must be imaging things." He looked at Brick and boomer and to his shock they stopped too.

"I know I didn't see what I thought I saw". Boomer whispered out.

"No, that could have been-"Brick widen his eyes

"The Powerpuff girls" They all said. They all just laughed. "No what were we thinking no way we would go to the same school as them "Boomer laughed out loud. "Yeah what were we thinking" Butch snickered

"Alright let's head to school the sooner the better" Brick stopped laughing and continued flying with his brothers behind him. _But, still._ They all thought.

* * *

Nekomimi: YAYS I DIDS ITs!

Buttercup: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! BUTCH IS COMING TO MY SCHOOL!

Blossom: And that Brick

Bubbles: YAY AND MY POOKYBEAR BOOMER IS COMING! I mean uh that Dum boomer is coming

Buttercup: *rolls eyes* Anyways

Nekomimi: Anyways whats?

Buttercup: *reaches over and start tugging neko's fang tooth*

Nekomimi: OWS OWS OWS BUTTERCUP LET GOS.


	3. Chapter 3

Nekomimi: *pant* *pant* Leaves my fangs tooth alones

Buttercup: The Fang tooth comes out now!

Nekomimi: Mans yous guys Ares just haters causes I has a fanged out tooths

Bubbles:*takes out pliers* oh yeah Nekomimi don't owe anything….thank goodness…she is such a cluz

Nekomimi: I HEARDS THAT

Buttercup: AHA *tackles Neko* Hurry Bubbles get it out!

Nekomimi: Oof! O_o

Bubbles: DOG PILE *jumps in*

Nekomimi: PHYSCOPATHS!

Back to PPG

Bubbles POV:

"Wooooooooow, this place is so big and beautiful" I said as we landed in front of the school. Butters rolled her eyes "What's so great about a school, to me all school are death traps." Blossom took out a magazine on the school.

"Hmm…CherryBlossom Oak High." Blossom started to read. I wasn't really paying attention cause I was too busy looking at the school. There was a courtyard, sports/gym field, and lots more. There were even flowers and roses that were like borders around the school. "I'm gonna love school "I squealed.

"I am gonna hate for the thousandth time."Butters groaned. Blossom turned to us and grinned. "Okay, people lets go in and get out schedules!" Blossom started walking in. soon me and buttercup followed behind her.

In side C.B.O.H

"It's even pretty inside!"Me and Blossom said together. "Yea…yea...whatever..."Butters mumbled."Hey is just me or does some of the students that go here went to Pokey oats Middles school?"Blossom asked. "Hmmm….yea there are familiar faces!"I said back.

"Like I really care…school still gonna suck…."Butters said. Then she started to walk up to the Café to get her schedule. We started following her.

"Anyways…I better get Gym" Butters said "what is with you and gym class Bc?"Blossom questioned. Butters turned around and started walking backwards. "Duh….Gym is one subject I actually like!". "HEY WATCH OUT BC!" Me and blossom yelled.

"Huh...What's the---OOF! Butters fell on top of a red haired girl. "Watch where you're going YOU BASTARD!" yelled the red haired girl. Butters yelled back" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BASTARD?! BITCH" I suddenly froze."Its P-princess M-morbucks" I managed to say.

"Uh….not the slutty whore…"Butters groaned. Blossom reached over and helped Butters up. Princess' friends helped princess up. "Well well well, it's the Powerpuff Losers" she yelled. Butters walked up to Princess.

"Well, well well, its Princess the whore."Butters mocked in Princess' tone. "Whatever Bc, I am guessing you still a tomboy huh?" Butters rose an eyebrow "What if I am" she growled back. Princess whispered something to her group of friends then they all laughed about it.

Butter s was trying to restrain from beating down Princess and her friends but Blossom held butters back. Princess looked at me. "Hmmm….man bubbles you still wear pigtails man you so pathetic! She smirked at me.

I just glared at her. I wanted to say something but what? Butters smirked at Princess. "I see you lost those Afro Pompoms." Princess just flipped her now straighten red hair that red down to her back. Then she looked at blossom.

"Omg….Blossom you lost the hugh ugly red bow of yours!" Blossom started to twitch. "Whatever princess we do have time to associate with you and your whores!" Then Blossom pushed past princess and her friends to go to the cafeteria. Me and Butters mouth dropped.

"Who knew she can talk that way" I said. Butters just started laughing. "That's my girl Blossom." Then butters walked up to princess who's mouth was wide open. "OOOOOH BUUUUURN!" Then Butters walked past them.

I started giggling when I walked past princess. _Sevres you right princess! _ As I was walking to the cafeteria I looked back and saw that princess and her crew was gone then at the door I saw 3 boys. The one with blonde hair caught my eye first.

I gasped. "No that couldn't be……Boomer…" I stood there shocked. The one with red hair started talking. I couldn't really see his eyes because his eyes were close. Then the bode one rolled his eyes so did the guy with black raven hair.

"That's gotta be them…but how…?" I kept staring at the blonde one. Then his eyes locked with mines, and then he pointed at me and said something to his brothers. I got scared then ran into the cafeteria. "No…that's wasn't them…I have to be imaging things…..I must not have gotten a closer look…I mumbled to myself._ But I knew what I saw; I just didn't want to believe it._

Boomers POV:

"Hey, this place doesn't look half bad!"I said as we landed on the ground. "Heh, Boomer Boomer Boomer….They wanted you to think this place is not that bad by making it look good on the outside and inside but hell, its not gonna be pretty when they torture you with homework and stuff. Butch said as he crosses his arms.

"Hey, look Butch, there a Field over there where you can play sports or outside gym." Brick pointed. Butch uncrossed his arms. "Cool, I agree maybe this place won't be so bad." He grinned. I started laughing.

"Anyways let go inside so we can get out schedules and get this over with." Brick said waking butch outta his fantasy."Aww…SCHOOL IS GONNA SUCK!" He screamed. Then something popped my mind. "Hey. Remember when we thought we saw the Powerpuff Girls?"

Butch and Brick shook their heads. "Uh huh, uh what if they go to this school?"I asked. Brick was about to answer but go cut off by Butch. "Duh, dumb question boomer, we are gonna do what we always do!" I rose and eyebrow. "Which is what?"

"Geeez Boomer, We are gonna kick their as-"Butch got caught off. "As I was about to say, we could beat them up, or maybe just have some fun and make them make fools of themselves. "Hmm….okay like that plan."I said.

"I liked my plan better" mumbles Butch. We started to walk into the school. "Hmm….the paper said freshman…go to the cafeteria to get their schedules." Brick said as we stopped in front of the office.

"Ugh…can't we just ditch school…really it's a waste of time."Butch groaned. "You know Mojo said he will break all our game systems with a bat." Brick said as he sighed and closed his eye. "If we can just get through with school then we will be okay."

Me and butch rolled our eyes. Then butch started complaining again and brick just kept trying to say things to calm him down. I looked around the school. "Man they have a lot of trophies…..hmmm" Then I looked toward the Cafeteria then I saw a girl. My eyes locked with hers

I almost dropped my jaw.I know those Sky cerulean blue eyes anywhere, because only one girl had them. "That's bubbles."I whispered. She even still had pigtails._ Geeez nothing really changes much about her._ I said "Hey guys look." I pointed at her then she took off running.

Brick and Butch stopped talking then, looked where I was pointing. "I don't see anything…..whatcha pointing at Boomer?"I gasped. "She's gone now."

"Who's gone now?" Brick asked. I kept pointing at the cafeteria. "I could have sworn that Bubbles were standing right there toward the cafeteria!" Brick lowered my hand." Are you sure you saw Bubbles, Boomer?" he asked

I nodded. "Uh huh…I saw her with my own two eyes." Butch crosses his hands behind his head. "Well, let's go to the cafeteria to see if the Bitches really go here, cause I am itching to fight Butterbutt again." He smirked.

"Well, let's hope the girls are waiting to see us too."Brick smirked. Then we started walking toward the cafeteria. "Heh, the Boys are back better watch out Powerpuffs." Brick smirked even more. "This is gonna be the best school year ever." I smirked. "You said it" Butch and Brick said.

Bc: IMMA KILL YOU BUTCH!

Butch: Cha right Butterbutt

Bc: *tackles butch*

Bubbles: Hope they gotten there rabies shots

Boomer:*pulls bubbles pigtail*

Bubbles: OOOOOOOOOOW

Blossom: -grabs bricks hat and puts it on and starts running away-

Brick: Damn you blossom! Give me my hat

Bubbles: Until next time! REVIEW PEOPLE! *whacks boomer with a book*

Boomer: Daooooooow Education hurts!


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the Cafeteria

Bubbles POV:

"I can't believe he looked at me." I said to myself. I looked behind me to make sure they didn't follow right behind me. Then I bumped into someone. I feel on the ground.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR-oh Bubbles there you are!" I looked up to see Butters. "Where were you?"She lifted me up off the ground. I took a deep breath.

"Well, Bloss……Butters…."I started to say.

"Yes Bubbles, what is it?" Bloss said as she turned around. I sighed as they both looked at me curiously. I close my eyes.

"I t-think I saw the R-Rowdyruff Boys" I almost squeaked. I didn't hear them say anything so I just look up. They looked completely shocked. Blossom eyes where widened and Butters jaw was dropped.

"A-Are you sure you saw the Rowdyruff boys?" Bloss asked still completely shocked. I just nodded.

"You can't be serious!"Butters almost yelled. I just nodded.

"Really I could have sworn I saw them!"I said back. "I bet they even saw me, but I ran when Boomer looked me straight in the eye."

"Do you think he recognized you?"Bloss asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I not sure, but I am thinking he must have gotten a pretty good look at me."I lowered my eyes.

Butters patted my back. "It's okay Bubbles, don't be sad!"I looked up at Butters. "Just remember, we defeated them a lot of times don't think we won't beat them up in school."

"Well Bc, we're in school."Bloss said and we looked back at her. "We might get in trouble on our first day." Butters rolled her eyes. I giggled a bit.

"Well what if that start something up and we have to stop it?"Butters raised an eyebrow. "Then what leader girl?" Bloss rolled her eyes.

"Do we get to fight them then Bloss?" I asked. Bloss sighed and looked back at us. Butters and I grinned cause we knew we are gonna have to fight them.

"Okay, that the only time when we get to fight, okay!"Blossom finally said. Butters smirked. I grinned alittle. "Anymore questions?" She asked. Butters shook her head no. I thought of a question.

"Oh, can I cook dinner when we get home?"I asked sweetly. Butters and Blossom gave me a funny smile.

"Yea…um how about we just order pizza when we get home."Butters said. Blossom nodded.

"Yeah I like that idea."Bloss high fived Butters. I giggled. We wait till we were front of the line finally. We said a lot of hellos to our former middles school classmates and friends. My sister and I still got whistles from the boys. Butters rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up…BLECH! Butters said to most of them. Bloss and I giggled. We looked at the seniors who we're giving out the schedules. They were all girls that wore a lot of make-up.

"Next!" said one of the senior girls. We walked up to her. She took one glance at us then whispered something to her friends then laughed. "Okay, what are y'all names?" she asked like she really didn't care. She had brown, long hair tied into a ponytail.

"We are Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles Utonium." Bloss said proudly. I heard her mumble something as she said "like I care." I looked at butters. I don't think I was the only one that heard it because butters looked like she was gonna beat the girl.

"Let's…..Ah here it is." she said. She handed us our schedules to Blossom then put on a fake smile. "Have a nice day" We smiled except for butters then turn and walked away. Then I heard her say "You gonna need it freshmeat."

"She was really rude." I said to Bloss and butters. I looked back, and then I saw her laughing with her friends and pointing at us. I turned back to Bloss and Butters.

"Tell me about, some senior she is."Blossom said back as we walked out of the cafeteria. Once we were out of the cafeteria. Blossom handed us our schedules. I looked at my schedule.

Name: Bubbles Utonium

Grade: 9th

1st period: Gym

2nd period: Adv. Language Arts

3rd period: Art

4th period: Lunch

5th period: Study Hall

6th period: Science

I smiled at my schedule. I looked over at Butters. Butters grinned and jumped up in the air.

"YES I GOT GYMTWICE, EVEN THOUGH ALL MY OTHER CLASS SUCKS!"She cheered. She showed me her schedule.

Name: Buttercup Utonium

Grade: 9th

1st period: Gym

2nd period: Heath science

3rd period: Math

4th period: Lunch

5th period: Study Hall

6th period: Gym

"Hey Butters looks like I have 3 same periods as you!"I grinned. Butters gave me high fives. I looked over at Blossom. "Hey Bloss what did you get." She grinned and showed us her schedule. "Hmm...let's see" I said.

Name: Blossom Utonium

Grade: 9th

1st period: Gym

2nd period: Adv. Math

3rd period: Adv. Science

4th period: Lunch

5th period: Study Hall

6th period: Adv. Computer Class

"Heh, all my classes are advanced."Blossom grinned. Me and Butter started giggling. Butters was able to hold in her laughter so she could say something.

"I am so surprise you didn't get Adv. Lunch, Study Hall, and Gym." I high fived Butters and we giggled even harder. Blossom rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Ha-ha, very funny!"Blossom said as she laughed a bit. We smiled at each other. "Okay girls, lets head over to gym class alright." Butters and I shook our heads.

"Yea I can't wait to see what we're doing in Gym today!" Butters raised her fist in the air. "Can't wait!" I giggled. I turn to blossom.

"Hey Bloss, which way is the gym?"She looked around. Then she pointed inside the cafeteria. I looked at the door metal doors in the cafeteria. "Hmm….so it leads to the gym?"I asked.

Blossom nodded. "Yea, so we have to go pass those seniors again."I just sighed. Butter just perked up. Then turned back to me and Bloss.

"Let's just see if they say anything this time."She smirked and started walking back into the cafeteria. We followed after to her. The Cafeteria was pretty empty us entering and the seniors. We started walking pass the seniors until we heard a remark one of them said.

"Look at the one with pigtails, this isn't elementary sweetie."I stiffened up.

"I mean if she really wanted to wear pigtails, she should be on the cheerleading team!" said a senior with brown hair and black streaks. I sort of smiled. I do like cheerleading maybe I will show them and try out. By this time we have stopped walking.

"Look at that one." said the Girl from earlier that gave us our schedules. "She must have sometime against being girly guessing she is a tomboy. "She laughed. I knew they must be talking about Buttercup.

"Eh, I suppose but all 3 of them look like bitches to me." Remarked a blonde girl with green eyes. We all really frozed. My eyes wondered over to Butters. And boy did she look mad. Me and Blossom started to back away from her. We knew what was gonna happen.

Buttercup's POV:

I started to twitch. _What did that little punk just call me?! _I clenched my teeth. Bloss and Bubs started backing away from me. I suddenly spun around. "Okay which one of you whores called me and my sisters Bitches?!" I screamed.

They all looked at me and glared. I started to walk up to them. And then I slammed my hands on the table in front of them and made them jump. I looked at them with daggers in my eyes.

"I SAID WHO THE HELL SAID THAT WE ARE BITCHES?!"I yelled at them again. The girl sitting by the girl who gave us our schedules smirked.

"I did and what are you gonna do about it?!She said back and rose up from her chair. I just simply smirked and narrowed my eyes. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. The other girls just sat there quiet. _Exactly!_

"I'll tell you what."I said coldly and deadly. She raised an eyebrow at me. "I'll try and let it go and not break that pretty face of yours if you just say you're sorry and walk away, fair enough? She just laughed.

"Please, like some freshmeat could take me on, and if I want to call you bitches I will call you bitches because I am the queen of this school…GOT THAT BITCH?! She screamed in my face. I smirked even wider.

Than me face got serious. Then I growled. "GET THIS"I screamed and punched her so hard hit her friends and broke through many tables. "And to think I did that without my powers." I said and grinned at Red and Bubs. They looked at me with shocked eyes.

"What?"I asked. Red slapped her head and groaned and Bubs just looked at the girls. "Welp…we are gonna be late for Gym class if we don't move. I walked pass them and pushed through the doors.

Blossom POV:

"I can't believe she did that!"I said to bubbles. Bubbles nodded. I looked at the girls scrambling to get up. I turned to bubbles.

"Should we help them?"I asked her. Bubbles thought for a minute.

"It would be the right thing to do." she said. I nodded and we walked over to go help them. One of the girls rubbed her head and remarked.

"I hate that tomboy, the piggy girl and that ugly with the red hair, they are gonna pay." She growled. Me and bubbles stopped walking toward them. I turned back to bubbles.

"On second thought, I change my mind they can handle themselves." Bubbles nodded.

"I couldn't agree more."We both walked back and push through the doors. We say Buttercup standing there with her mouth open. I walked over to Buttercup with Bubbles behind me.

"Yo Bc, are you okay?"I looked at her face. Her face slowly turned into an angered expression. I looked at Bc then back at bubbles. She had a scared shocked look on her face and was looking the same direction Bc was looking.

"Whats wrong you guys? I asked concerned. Bc started clenching her teeth and glared. Then answered my question.

"They're here!"She growled out then pointed behind me. I turned, I gasped. "Bubbles was right, they are back…….


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup's PoV:

_ARGH WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE! Ugh….bubbs was right…Arrrrrgh!_ I keep glaring at the rowdyruff idiots especially butch….My eyes and his eyes meet and he smirked at me. I clenched my fists.

"S-see I told you I saw them…what do we do now?"Bubbles whispered. I turned my head towards Bubbles and blossom.

"I really do suggests we fight them, they're gonna cause nothing but trouble!"

"Buttercup, we're in school like I said we can't just start fighting them when they aren't doing anything."Blossom look back at the rowdys then back at me. "Still, remember we keep an eye on things."

Bubbs and I nodded. "Don't you think we should confront them?"I asked.

"Too late, t-they are coming over here….."Bubbs whispered again. I turned my head watching the rowdys make their way back here. I felt my fist tighten again. I tried to restrain myself from fighting them when they were getting closer I really wanted to wipe that smirk off their face. _Anger management Prof. put me in wasn't really working._

Normal PoV:

It was an award silence when the rowdys where now in front of the puffs. The girls glared at their counterpart while smirked at them. Blossom broke the silence.

"Okay, brick" she said peering into his crimson eyes "why are you and your brothers here?"She said sternly but calm. Brick smirked even more.

"Because Mojo said we need to get out of the house more so why not come to school?"He said calm too.

"So you all decided to come to this school huh?"She rose and eyebrow.

"Hey we we're surprise as much as you puffs were to see that you come to this school." He crossed his arm behind his head.

"Face it bloss, there gonna cause nothing but trouble!"Bc growled. Butch smirked.

"Looks like Butterbutt haven't changed a bit, still the same bitch you always were." He smirked again. Bc shot him another death glare.

"Shut the hell up bitch! Opps I mean butch, eh same thing." She shit back causes him to get angry. Then they started yelling and insulting each other.

"I knew I saw some girl with pigtails and blue eyes, so really does turn out to be you eh bubblebrain." Boomer started to laugh. Bubbles stopped looking at bc and butch and turned and glared at boomer.

"Don't call me bubblebrain!" she said trying not to sound afraid. Boomer smirked and made a silly face.

"BUBBLEBRAIN BUBBLES BRAIN NAH NAH NAH BUBBLES BRAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" he mocked. Bubbles looked around for something to throw. Then she picked up a basketball from the cart and aimed for boomer's head.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"She yelled and threw the basketball and hit where she planned to. Boomer rubbed his head.

"Oooooow, that hurt you know!"

"Serves you right!" Bubbles stuck out her touge.

"Oh yeah" Boomer stuck his touge back at her. Blossom shook her head and so did brick.

"Man you two are immature." They both said at the same time but didn't notice it.

"ARGH THAT DOES IT BUTCH YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!" Buttercup suddenly yelled and started chasing butch. "I am so gonna beat you down you bastard." Butch only laughed.

"No if you catch me first butterbutt." Butch yelled back as they kept running around in the gym. Everyone's attention on them. Then a whistle blew. Butch and Bc sled to a stop.

"ALRIGHT PLAY TIME IS OVER!" someone yelled.

Everyone looked over to where the voice had come from. Butch and Bc glanced up at a two tall young women. They both looked like twins and were similar jumpsuits with the sleeved pulled up and whistles.

"I am the girls coach!" said the one in the gray jumpsuit. "MY NAME IS REIHA! YOU MAY ALSO CALL ME COACH!" She suddenly yelled out.

"And I am the boys coach!" said the other one in a darker grey jumpsuit. "THE NAME IS HINA! YOU MAY ALSO CALL ME COACH!" she yelled out as loud as her twin.

"Whoa they are loud….."Bubbles whispered to blossom. Blossom nodded in response.

"Tell me about."

"ALRIGHT! GIRLS YOU GO INTO THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOMS NOW!" yelled coach Reiha. All the rushed into the locker rooms.

"YOU TO BOYS, INTO THE BOYS LOCKER ROOMS! LET'S GO LET'S GO!" yelled coach Hina. They rushed into their locker room.

In The Girls' Locker room:

Buttercup put her was rubbing her ear. "Man….i think those loud ass coaches shattered my ear drum!" she kept rubbing her ear

"I think they should join the army!" bubbles giggled. They found their lockers with their names on it. The three looked at a piece of paper with the locker combinations.

"I will be damn if this is coed gym class….please tell me the boys are going somewhere else for gym." Bc said as she entered her combination.

"I am not really sure but, most likely this isn't really gonna be coed gym."Blossom said as she opened her locker. Bubbles sort of struggled opening her locker 'till Bc helped her.

"Thanks butters." bubbles grinned

"No prob." They each pulled out some gym clothes. Their gym clothes on the back had their names with a dragon under it and the base color was white and trim color was their own favorite colors same with their shorts.

"Well the gym clothes aren't half as bad as I expected." blossom said as they each out on their uniforms. (What they are all girls aren't they Hmp XD) Bc put on a green head band and two green wristbands.

"WOHOO I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT WE'RE DOING!"Bc said excited with one of her fist in the air. Bubbles and blossom giggled.

"Well you brats shutup, I am trying to do my make up here!"said a snobby voice. The girls already knew who the voice belong to. Bubbles and blossom turned around and looked at yup….you guess it princess and her friends.

"Ah fuck off princess." Bc said without looking at her.

"I can't believe I have you losers in my 1st period ugh this is great." Princess rolled her eyes and flipped her hair.

"We can't believe you go to this school."Bc shot back.

"Please, this school would be nothing if I didn't come here." Princess snapped and she and her friends laughed.

"Yeeeeeeeah!" said Krista and miko, princess' annoying friends.

"Please this school is hell that you're going here." Bc then snapped like princess and bubbles, blossom, and her laughed.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeah!"Bubbles and blossom said still laughing. Princess and Krista, and miko glared at them before stomping off. Then the girls coach came in.

"Alrighty girls, lets move out." coach slightly yelled. "I want you guys to sit on right side floor."

"Eeew….I am so not sitting on the floor." Princess crossed her arms. Then the coach came closer to princess and slightly smirked making princess stand in fear.

"What was that?" coach asked calm but scary. Princess stood up straight.

"N-nothing coach….."Princess studdered. Then coach grinned at princess.

"That's what I thought to."Coach said "OKAY LETS MOVE!" Coach then marched through the doors with the girls following her.

Inside the Gym:

Buttercup's Pov:

I couldn't help myself from laughing when princess got in trouble! But something made me stop laughing when we stepped into the gym. The boys were sitting on the other side from us and butch _that bastard_ was smirking at us as we sat down. I was about to start yelling before bubbs said something first.

"W-what?! I t-thought we had separate gym classes…." Bubbles squeaked. I kept on glaring at butch, and then I turned to coach,

"Yo, coach why the boys here are?"

"Cause' on some days we have coed gym…well mostly" She grinned which irritated me even more. Then groaned and crossed my arms._ This is gonna suck but, heh I hope whatever we're doing we humiliate the boys in any way possible! _I smirked. I watched both our coach and the boys coach walk to the center.

"Okay guys and gals, as you know we are having coed gym class today and we will be having it mostly." said coach with a smirk. Almost everyone groaned and booed except blossom, bubbles and me and the dumb rowdyruffs. We all just gave each other glares and smirks.

"SILENCE!" yelled both our coaches. The gym room got quiet.

"Anways, like I was about to say!" coach continued. "We are playing….." She held up a dodge ball. "Dodge Ball" she grinned as coach hina set up dodge balls along the center of the line. That made me smirk even wider. Some of the girls gasped, and the boys just laughed.

"Okay so we are gonna pick captains for your teams!" coach hina said. She looked down at her clipboard. "Alright …..butch you're our captain!" butch got up and all the guys clapped for him and wooted.

"Thanks you thank you!" He grinned then turned and looked at me and gave me another damn smirk. Then he walked up with the coaches. I clenched my fist and my teeth.

Coach looked down at her clipboard and pointed at me. "OKAY BUTTERCUP YOUR CAPTAIN!" I stood up and looked back at butch and smirked and stuck out my touge.

"Yahoo go butters!" bubbs cheered.

"Yea show them what a real captain is like Bc!" Bloss cheered along with bubbles and some other girls. Princess and her followers just rolled their eyes and pouted. I walked up to the center. I came face to face with butch. We both smirked at each other! I crossed me arms as the coaches explained the rules.

"Alright now that we got that settled! Coach signaled for both teams to come up. "Okay buttercup or should I say Bc and butch shake hands so we can get this started. We both grabbed each other's hand with a death grip.

"Good luck Butterbutt you gonna need it!" Butch smirked. I smirked back at him.

"Try not to cry when we beat the HELL OUTTA YOU Butchie boy!"I felt my power rising and my confidence boosting. We let go of each other's hand and walk back to our teams.

Both Bc and Butch's POV:

_There's no way we're gonna lose! THEY ARE SO GOING DOWN!_

Bc PoV:

I got ready to run for the dogdeballs as coach was about to start the game.

"3" both coach and coach hina started.

"2" I put my leg forward.

"1….BEGIN!"

Me and bloss and bubs took off running the same time Butch, brick, and boomer took off running. We all grabbed a ball far ahead of anyone else. And raised it to throw it at each of our counter parts. _I AM NOT GONNA LOSE._


End file.
